


The Arrangement

by Anonymous, LittleSparrow69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Guilty but aroused Jensen, M/M, Nipple Play, Oblivious Jared, Possessive Chad, Rimming, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/pseuds/Anonymous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSparrow69/pseuds/LittleSparrow69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad discovers something about Jensen that he doesn't want Jared to know and uses it against him.  Jensen discovers his submissive side.  Jared is oblivious to it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Fill

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this initial part. A friend who is aware of my fondness for pairing Jensen and/or Dean with just about anyone other than Sam or Jared filled this as a gift to me at spnkink meme. She wishes to remain anonymous and in fact as no LJ or AO3 account. The original prompt and fill can be found [HERE](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/70758.html?thread=24295526#t24295526)
> 
> I liked it so much that I decided to do a sequel. Its taken forever but I enjoyed the premise so much that I finally, very recently, completed it.

Jensen got out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist as the pounding on the door continued. Jared had left not more than ten minutes ago. He wondered what the other man could have forgotten...other than his keys. The pounding continued.

"Hold up, man," Jensen called out. "I'm coming!" 

One grip on his towel, the other on the knob, Jensen pulled open the door only to be confronted by Chad. 

"Well," the blonde looked him up and down with a salacious grin. "That sounds promising." 

When Jensen would have slammed the door in his face, Chad pushed by him and entered the apartment. 

"Jared will be back soon. We don't have time for this Chad." 

Chad strolled into the living room unconcerned. 

"That's where you're wrong, Jenny," Chad smirked when Jensen bristled at the hated nickname. "See, I may have siphoned some gas out of Jay's car in the wee hours of the morning. He just filled it yesterday so I'm pretty sure he'll think the sensor is fucked until he actually runs out of gas. And..." Chad triumphantly pulls a familiar looking cell phone out of his pocket and waves it at Jensen. "It’s gonna take a bit longer to deal with such a terrible inconvenience without this now isn't it." 

Jensen scowled. Jared had been looking for that last night. He thought he'd lost it at the studio so he'd gone back to look this morning just before Jensen had gotten into the shower. 

"Chad..." 

"You're not backing out of our agreement are you, Jenny?" Chad asked innocently. "I would hate to be the one to tell Jay about your little secret." 

Jensen's mouth tightened. "You said it would be a one-time deal." That had been three months ago. 

"Yeah, well," Chad said advancing on him. "What can I say? I'm a dick that way." 

He backed Jensen into the wall crowding him close. 

"Please, Chad," Jensen begged. "Don't do this." 

Chad's gaze was already sliding down over his chest where stray drops of water lingered on pale skin. He pressed in close, hand wrapped around a towel-clad hip and put his lips to Jensen's throat, kissing and licking away the moisture from the shower, working his way lower. 

Jensen took it passively at first, an unwilling participant until Chad's talented tongue laved at his nipple. He closed his eyes as the traitorous nub stiffened to a hard peak. 

Chad covered it completely and hummed against Jensen's chest, flicking at the tip of the nipple with his tongue. Jensen hated himself for the small moan that escaped him and the way his cock stirred faintly beneath the towel. 

"Yeah," Chad sucked at his tit, hand smoothing from hip to ass to squeeze and fondle. 

"We need to stop," Jensen tried again, faintly breathless. "Jay's your best friend, man." 

A faint growl coincided with the towel being ripped from his body. 

"Shut up, Jensen," Chad's hands were rough on his hips as the man spun him to face the wall. 

Jensen put his hands on the wall to steady himself as Chad went to his knees, forcing Jensen's legs further apart. 

"You're gonna fuck my tongue like a good boy," Chad informed him. "Then you're gonna beg me to let you come like you always do." 

All the blood in Jensen's body rushed to his cock at those words. He was almost painfully hard as Chad spread his cheeks and bullied his way into Jensen's hole like he owned it. It didn't stop Jensen from canting his hips and mewling like a cat in heat as he rocked back and met every thrust of Chad's strong, demanding tongue. 

The guilt he felt almost overwhelmed the arousal. Almost. 

It wasn't Chad that turned him on. He fucking hated Chad. It was being forced to submit. The way his body came alive against his will. 

Chad tugged his cheeks wide and spit into his hole. Jensen whimpered. Fuck, he'd give anything if Jared would do to him what Chad was doing now. 

"Get on your knees, Jenny," Chad ordered. 

Jensen started to slip down. 

"Turn around. Face me." 

He did as he was told, knees hitting the carpet just inside the living room. They hadn't even made it to the couch. 

Chad had him spread his knees wide and lean back, balancing himself on the palm of his hands. It was an extremely vulnerable and somewhat awkward position with his cock jutting out and his nipples perked and pointy. 

Chad smirked at his raging hard on. 

"Still want me to stop?" he asked. 

Jensen glared his best 'fuck you' but Chad's smile only grew as he slipped two fingers into Jensen's mouth and told him to suck. 

The temptation to bite was strong. Chad must have seen it in his eyes because he countered by pinching at Jensen's nipple. It was his sure fire weakness and one that the other man exploited at every opportunity to keep him in line. He rolled and tugged at the little nub until Jensen's mouth was lax and he was panting around his fingers. 

"Does Jay know how much you like your titties played with?" Chad asked knowingly. "How easily you surrender when I when I suck on them...how sharp they are in my mouth..." 

Jensen found it hard to formulate an answer while Chad continued to tweak at his tit and the bastard knew it. 

"Remember that first time?" Chad asked, reminding him how this whole thing started. "Fuck, you were so hot for it." 

They'd actually gotten into a tussle, throwing punches and rolling around on the floor and the whole works the first time Chad had suggested their current arrangement. In the midst of their fight Chad had managed to rip Jensen's shirt wide open and after a particularly dirty move ended up on top of Jensen, pinning his wrists to the floor. He'd continued to fight, twisting and bucking until the sensation of Chad's wet mouth on his nipple sent a jolt of pure arousal to his cock. 

He hadn't stopped struggling immediately, but it was enough of a distraction for Chad to take advantage. He'd lined them up and started grinding against Jensen as he nipped back and forth between the stiff peaks on his chest. The speed and force in which Jensen got off had surprised both of them. Like a dog with a new toy Chad had kept him pinned there, laving at his nubs until Jensen hardened and came again. It had taken awhile. 

Chad pulled his fingers from Jensen's mouth and traced the tip of his middle finger over Jensen's hole as he continued to work his nub, cupping heavy balls in his hand as he did so. He tickled teasingly at the rim, thrusting the digit up inside but not breaching the tight ring of muscle. It was slick from his spit and slightly worked open from his tongue. 

Jensen panted loudly, making small rocking motions with his hips. 

"Such a needy bottom, Jenny," Chad commented, hitching his finger deeper and savoring Jensen's gasp. "Jay has no idea, does he?" 

"Fuck...off, Chad," Jensen managed to bite out. 

Chad just laughed. He knew Jensen was the top in that relationship and rarely, if ever, got to play the bitch. 

Thrusting deeper in one fluid movement, Chad leaned forward, balancing himself on his free hand and lapped at Jensen's nipple. The same one he'd been twisting and pinching. 

Jensen couldn't help himself, he keened. His cock, hard and neglected, twitched against the faint feel of Chad's button up as the man leaned over him. 

"Chad..." 

A breathless warning and plea. He was getting close. 

Chad settled back on his knees and took great pleasure in finger fucking him, enough to keep him on edge but not push him over. Jensen was a quivering mess by the time he uttered his first, "please." 

"So fucking tight," Chad praised. "Love the way your ass clings to my fingers." 

Jensen was covered in a light sheen of sweat, chest heaving, expression wrecked as he writhed on slender, skilled fingers. 

"This right here," Chad said, clearly affected by Jensen's arousal, "this is why I keep coming back for more, Jenny. You should see yourself." 

Jensen was too far gone to care. He had only one objective at this point. 

"Please, Chad....please,” panting and begging. 

"You want me to jack your cock, Jenny?" Chad baited, slowing the glide of his fingers. 

"Fuck," Jensen's whimper was a soft surrender, "yes." 

"Say it." Chad ordered, voice rough and low. 

"Jack it Chad, please." 

"It’s such a pretty cock," Chad mused. "Just like the rest of you. Beg me to jack that pretty cock, Jenny." 

Jensen wanted to punch Chad, but he wanted to come more. 

"Please, Chad," he whispered on a breath of air. "Please jack my pretty cock. Let me come....please."

He nearly sobbed in relief when Chad's hand wrapped around his shaft, hips jerking reflexively. 

"So hot for it aren't you, baby," Chad cooed smugly, pumping his dick nice and slow. "If only Jay could see you now." 

Jensen loved Jared, he did. And while their lovemaking was rewarding in so many ways...he'd never felt as lost and desperate as he did when Chad brought him to orgasm. The guilt was enough to overwhelm him when he allowed himself to dwell on it. 

Every once in a while Chad would stop, forcing Jensen to fuck his hand, body flexing and arching as he panted open-mouthed with need. 

"Almost there, Jenny," Chad informed him. "You were such a good boy this time." 

"Good boy, I'm a good boy," Jensen panted. "Please...please." 

Chad rewarded him with a roll of his wrist and a tight fist, finding a rhythm that matched Jensen's thrusting hips. 

Jensen stilled, a broken groan escaping him as the first high pressure burst of come hit his chin, and then jerked uncontrollably as the strength of his orgasm tore through him. 

Chad's fingers withdrew from his ass as he came; kneading Jensen's balls as he used the other hand to milk every last drop of come from the twitching cock. 

Jensen let his head fall back, exhausted, panting through the afterglow of his powerful release. He started when Chad licked the come from his chin. 

"At ease, Jenny." Chad always seemed to laughing at this expense. 

Jensen shifted slowly, limbs stiff from holding his position for so long, until he was flat on his back on the carpet. Through his post orgasmic haze he heard his phone vibrating on the coffee table. It had stopped and started again before he realized it was probably Jared. Chad ignored it as he licked every last trace of come from his body. 

When Chad's phone rang the man sat back with a sigh. He looked at the number with a quirked brow and answered warily. 

"Hello." 

Jensen knew it was Jared before Chad confirmed it. 

"Jayman, where you calling from dude?" Chad was still slightly out of breath. 

Obviously Jared had managed to find use of a phone somewhere. He must have called Chad on his breathlessness. 

"Oh, just...getting in some exercise," he said as he looked down at Jensen.

Jensen could very faintly hear the bass of Jared's voice but not what he was saying. 

"Fuck, that sucks," Chad sounded very convincing. "Wish I were closer dude, I'd..."

Jared cut him off. Jensen watched Chad as he listened. 

"Ah, found yourself a good Samaritan did you?" 

Chad's smirk was more sincere than usual. 

"You call Jensen?" Chad asked. 

Jensen's eyes narrowed. He hated this. 

"Maybe he was in the shower," Chad suggested. "Tell you what, I’m almost finished here. Why don't I stop over to your place and let him know. I'll hang until you get back then we can kick it with some X-box." To seal the deal he finished with, "I'm heading back to LA tomorrow." 

Jensen all but heard Jared agree before Chad disconnected the call. 

Chad looked at his watch before meeting Jensen's gaze. 

"He's on his way back to his car with gas. Then he's still going to hit the studio to see if he can find his phone. I'd say that give us," Chad glanced at his watch again and grinned. "Oh, another half hour at least." 

Jensen's body had cooled, as had his arousal. He was very aware that he was stark naked on his floor and that Chad was still fully clothed. 

Chad's hands went to his belt. 

"Turn over," he ordered. 

“Chad,” Jensen started. He must have had that tone of voice that indicated he wanted to talk some sense into the other man. 

“Now,” Chad’s tone booked no argument. “Ass in the air.” 

And fuck if Jensen’s spent cock didn’t stir. He did as he was told. 

“There’s my good boy.” 

 

The end.


	2. The Arrangement take II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared wants Chad and Jensen to be friends. He asks his best friend to check in on his boyfriend in LA while he's detained in Texas. Chad introduces Jensen to nipple clamps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that I have nothing against Sam or Jared and enjoy him very much but occasionally something like this is very challenging and fun to write. It's just something different. And while I feel for Jared in this scenario...for me, the deception also makes the chemistry between Chad and Jensen all the more _hot_. 
> 
> I'm not sure this is a pairing I'd ever have considered writing so special thanks for Kayse for the original fill and for inspiring me to continue. Its not a popular pairing but for those popping in to check it out I do hope you enjoy!

Jensen had just finished his workout when he heard a knock at the door. Enjoying some downtime alone at his apartment in LA he was a little surprised. No one knew he was in town. He'd flown in early to meet with his agent and Jared was still in Texas and would be joining him in a couple of days. Stripping out of his sweaty shirt he swiped the material over his face, neck and chest and made his way to the door. His gray sweat pants hung low on his hips as he padded to the door barefoot. 

He half expected a delivery of some sort but was very unpleasantly surprised to find Chad on his stoop. 

"Jenny!" Chad looked much happier to see him. "You didn't tell me you were in town. Alone." 

Chad walked in without waiting for an invitation and ignored the look of annoyance on Jensen's face. 

"Imagine my surprise when I called Jayman and he asked me to check in on you," Chad informed him. "He really wants us to be friends you know." 

Jensen huffed something that could have been a laugh. As if. Though they did do a pretty good job of faking it when they had to. 

"We're not doing this anymore, Chad," Jensen turned away from him and tossed his shirt into the open doorway of his room. "I can't keep doing this to him. I'm going to tell him the truth." 

"The whole truth or just the dirty little secret that wasn't all that bad to begin with?" Chad teased. He didn't look overly concerned. 

"I should have been honest with him from the start," Jensen conceded. "If I tell him about us...we both lose him." 

In other words, Jensen was trying to let Chad know that he no longer had any power over him. Chad didn't look convinced. 

Jensen made his way into the kitchen to get a drink and make some lunch. Chad followed him. 

"So...this is it?" Chad asked. "That what you're telling me?" 

"It's over Chad," Jensen didn't even bother to turn around, grabbing a jug of water from the fridge and taking a long drink out of the bottle. 

As he closed the door Jensen felt Chad pressed against his back, lips on his neck, arms coming around his waist. "You sure about that?" 

Jensen pushed back against him, shoving him away. Chad had anticipated it and held on tighter, holding Jensen against him, adjusting his grip to pin Jensen's arms against his body.

"Chad...what the hell..?" 

Jensen struggled against the hold, mildly at first, until he realized he couldn't break free. He was just getting ready to throw his head back and nail Chad between the eyes when a sharp pinch stole his breath away and drained every last ounce of fight out of him in less than two seconds. 

"Fucking....unnnggghhh...oh, fuck....fu...nnnngggghhh...." 

When he could breathe again, Jensen arched with a hiss as Chad's dirty chuckle sounded in his ear. There was a steady bite of pressure on his nipples that had Jensen dizzy and almost insane with arousal. 

He whimpered despite himself as Chad fingered the metal on his nubs and loosened his hold. 

"Knew you'd be a slut for the clamps if I could get them on you," Chad said smugly. 

After his initial outburst, Jensen couldn't talk if he'd wanted to, so completely stunned by the strength and magnitude of his arousal. His mouth open as tiny, helpless noises of pure pleasure spilled forth from the very core of his being. He wasn't so vanilla that he didn't know what nipple clamps were, he'd heard of them, but had never experienced them - until now. 

"Yeah, baby," Chad whispered against the back of Jensen’s neck. "Those tits are mine." 

To prove it he gave a small turn of each clamp, catching Jensen around the waist with one arm as his knees gave out and they slid to the floor in front of the fridge. 

Jensen felt weak, as if all the blood in his body had gone straight to his cock, leaving him with no strength. He could feel his erection obscenely tenting his sweat pants and his head lolling on Chad's shoulder as his nipples were gently, yet relentlessly twisted. 

One of Chad's hands slipped into Jensen's sweat pants and wrapped around his dick, holding the hard, throbbing length but offering nothing else in the way of satisfaction. 

"Love how fucking helpless you are when I touch you," he admitted hotly. "How you say you don't want it but can't seem to get enough." 

Jensen turned his face away, hating the assessment, accurate as it was. 

Chad pulled his hands out of Jensen's pants and pushed them down over his hips until his cock was free. The man wasn't even touching his nipples right now but the bite of the clamps was so heady that Jensen couldn't move. He felt Chad reach into his pocket and the next thing he became aware of was the cool fit of a metal ring at the base of his cock. 

All Jensen could do was whine. 

Chad had no sympathy for him, bending him over until he was on all fours on the kitchen floor. It was cold, but he was so hot...so fucking horny. He watched Chad's feet as he got up and moved way, and then heard the cupboard doors opening and closing. He started as he felt the dribble of oil on the crack of his ass, felt Chad use his finger to slick between his cheeks and prod at his hole. 

Jensen's head dropped as a slippery finger breached him. He'd never understand how he could feel so ashamed and so turned on at the same time. 

"Fuck it like the repressed little whore you are, Jenny," Chad ordered as his finger stilled deep inside. 

A part of Jensen rebelled, stubbornly refusing, but a single pump of that digit had Jensen shamelessly pressing back for more and fucking himself on Chad's finger, grunting and then bucking as a second was added. 

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, cock bouncing stiffly beneath him, Chad withdrew his fingers. Jensen was panting through the conflicting feeling of relief and disappointment when he felt the blunt tip of the plug being inserted and then the feeling of being slowly filled as Chad worked it inside of him. 

He'd never been plugged before either, but he knew that's what it was. He and Jared had done some research online and discussed trying them out...but they hadn't gotten there yet. He wondered if Chad knew that, if Jared discussed those things with his best friend. Jensen was a little nervous and didn't know what to expect. He must have made a noise of distress because Chad's hand was running down his flank like he was a spooked horse. 

"Easy, Jenny," he said. "You're gonna like this." 

Other than feeling really full, Jensen wasn't sure what the big deal was....until Chad did something and the thing inside of him began to vibrate. 

He started to keen, softly at first, and then louder as his entire body responded to the internal stimulation. Rocking back and forth on his hands and knees and squirming as the tingle in his anus spread to his clamped nips, Jensen was a writhing mess as Chad took a seat at the kitchen table and just watched him with a smug smile.

His cock was swollen and hot, throbbing in need. He felt like a dog ready to hump Chad's leg if he didn't get some type of relief soon. He crawled the short distance to Chad, begging with his eyes. The asshole actually had the nerve to run a hand through his hair as his hips jerked and corkscrewed. 

Eventually Chad got up and walked a wide circle around him as he continued to whimper pathetically. Joining Jensen on the floor he helped remove the sweat pants completely. Jensen practically sobbed as Chad reached between his legs and wrapped a hand around his dick, allowing him to thrust into a firm grip. He still couldn't get off...but it felt good to pump into something. 

"Feel that Jenny?" Chad asked. "Does that feel like it’s over to you?" 

Chad held his cock like he owned it, like it was his to do with as he pleased. Jensen felt it pulse and twitch in his hand, couldn't control the small thrusts he made as Chad pumped him with a sense of ownership that both infuriated him and excited him. 

"You're my pretty bitch until I say otherwise," Chad informed him, splayed hand gripping one of his ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading before he leaned forward and nipped at the muscle. 

Jensen moaned involuntarily at the hard press of teeth. As much as he wanted this to be over with Chad, there was a relief in knowing that he had no say in the matter. It was easier to deal with if he believed he was forced into the situation. 

"On your back, sweetheart," Chad ordered, not letting go of his dick. 

Jensen slowly maneuvered himself to his side and then to his back as Chad continued to fondle his cock, seeming to derive great pleasure in making him jerk and moan as he tried to obey. Legs bent and spread wide Jensen shivered on the cold linoleum. He barely felt it, so consumed by heat from within. 

"Does Jay do this to you?" Chad asked. Jensen hated those kinds of questions. "Lay you out all hot and needy on the kitchen floor and make you beg?” 

It was a rhetorical question. Chad already knew the answer. 

"Put your hands over your head," Chad ordered. "Keep them there like a good bitch." 

Jensen did as he was told, feeling pinched nipples harden further as he submitted without question. He looked down at his clamped nubs, watching them rise and fall in anticipation. 

Chad released his cock and pushed his knees open further. Stretching up over Jensen's body, Chad straddled one leg that Jensen was forced to lower and balanced his weight over his query. 

"I know Jay won’t be here until Monday," he said. "I know you didn't let anyone else know you were here or Chris and Steve would already be here." 

Despite his undulating hips and need to come, Jensen had to wonder where this was going. 

"I'm going to keep you clamped until Jay's plane lands," Chad informed him, dipping his head to cover a swollen and highly aroused nipple. Jensen arched into the eager mouth with a keen despite his distress at Chad's statement. "Gonna twist and suck those titties all weekend...make you beg me to let you come over and over and over again." 

_No._

He wanted to say it, but he still couldn't speak...not with Chad's tongue flicking at his tender nub between words and the oh so pleasant tingle in his ass. 

Chad pulled back, looking down at him. He was flushed and breathing rapidly, desperate to come but unable to do so with the cock ring in place. 

"You're mine for the next two days, Jenny," Chad informed him with a smile. "My pretty little bitch." 

"Not...yours," Jensen managed to grate out the reminder. "Don't do this to Jay, please..."

Chad deliberately fingered his clamps, cutting off Jensen's plea and forcing a whine out of him. Pain laced pleasure zinged through his entire body as he shuddered. 

"Jay never has to know," Chad countered, tugging and twisting the clamps as Jensen writhed in obvious ecstasy. "In fact, I'd prefer he didn't. I rather like this arrangement. Don't you?" 

Chad didn't let up enough to let Jensen answer, relentless as he plucked and pulled at tender tits. Jensen could do nothing but whimper helplessly, splayed out on his kitchen floor. 

His eyes snapped open as he felt Chad's tongue ghost over parted lips. 

"Look at that mouth," Chad's gaze lingered on his lips. "So fuckable. Gonna look so nice wrapped around my dick later." 

"Fuck you," Jensen panted breathlessly. 

"No," Chad amended. "I believe it will be me fucking that sweet ass of yours." 

Chad took Jensen's mouth forcefully, prepared for the struggle that would ensue. Of all the things they'd done, kissing had never factored in. It was a level of intimacy beyond the arrangement they had. Jensen gasped in surprise, Chad delving deeper even as Jensen attempted to twist away from him. Chad forestalled the drama by wrapping a possessive hand around Jensen's cock. It twitched hot and hard against the palm of his hand. Jensen stilled, mouth going lax as he was slowly jacked.

"Kiss me," Chad ordered against parted lips, tongue dipping and lapping as he shared Jensen's breath. 

Jensen made a soft pained noise as Chad stroked him, but didn't move otherwise. 

Chad breathed into him, fingers ghosting lower to skim over his full sac and whispered, "kiss me." 

Torn between what his body wanted and what his mind knew to be betrayal, Jensen whimpered as Chad fondled his balls and swallowed the noises he made. 

When Chad lightly spanked the tightly pulled flesh Jensen's entire body shuddered as he panted in heightened arousal. Fuck, he wanted more of that. His tongue moved tentatively against Chad's.

"Yeah, baby," Chad shifted, tilting his head slightly for a better angle and sealed their mouths together. 

One of Chad's hands slid into Jensen's, over his head, lacing their fingers together. 

Jensen mewled in distress, ashamed by how turned on he was, his kiss slow and reluctant until Chad spanked his sac again. 

"That's right," Chad said between thrusting and licking into his mouth. "Keep making those pretty noises."

The bastard was stretched out next to him, still fully clothed, completely unconcerned with how wrong this was, what it would do to Jared if he ever found out. 

"I hate you," Jensen managed to get out in a hitched breath as Chad's tongue circled his lips, wetting them as he panted open-mouthed. 

Chad huffed a small laugh. 

"You keep telling yourself that, Jenny," he said.

He slipped back into Jensen's mouth, forceful and lewd, slapping his bag again at the same time. Chad hummed in pleasure as Jensen's body sparked to life and his kiss lost its focus, lips going lax and wide. 

"Baby likes that don't you," Chad's lust was evident. 

"No," Jensen lied. "Stop...stop calling me that." 

Chad spanked his nuts again, soothing the sting with a light fondle as Jensen whimpered pitifully. 

"Look at you," Chad let his eyes roam down the length of Jensen's splayed, naked, highly aroused body. "So fucking needy and submissive." 

Chad traced a path upward with his hand, slow and sensual until he got to Jensen’s clamped nubs. He fingered the metal lightly. That slight touch was enough to send sparks downward to pool in his groin. His breath quickened.  
“You're mine for the next two days, Jenny,” Chad reminded him. “I want you to say it. Tell me you’re mine.” 

Jensen turned away slightly, the response indicative of his refusal. Chad fingered the clamp again and let his fingertip trace the outline of the perked nub before giving it a quick, firm flick. 

It hurt so very good and Jensen mewled without shame and arched for more, spreading his legs wider as he did so. 

Chad held the small clamp between two fingers and twisted it ever so slightly before he could recover fully. Whimpering pitifully Jensen’s hips bucked with the need to come and he keened at the thwarting of the cock ring. 

“You’re already saying it with your body, Jenny,” Chad teased as he toyed with the clamp. “I want to hear you admit it.”

“No,” he resisted, barely a breathless whisper. “Please, don’t…” 

“Nnnngghhhh,” Jensen’s eyes rolled and his body practically seized as Chad tugged on the clamp, pulling at the plump nub in a steady rhythm that alternated between pain and pleasure. 

“Yeah,” Chad purred. “You’re so mine, baby. Say it, come on…you know you want to.” 

Jensen thrashed in denial, panting loud and harsh as his tit was tugged. 

“Say it and I’ll take the clamp off and tongue fuck it just the way you like it,” Chad offered. 

Jensen whined loudly. Fuck, he _wanted_ that. He didn’t even know there was such a thing as nipple fucking until Chad. 

He hissed as Chad released the pressure on his nub slightly only to let the pressure clamp back into place. 

“Come on, Jenny, say it,” Chad encouraged as he continued to relentlessly toy with the clamp. “Who owns that sweet ass of yours? Who do you belong to? “

He was strung so tight he would have agreed to anything at that point. Jensen was desperate in a way he never was with Jay, out of control and on an edge that he’d never wanted to fall over so badly in his life. 

“Yours,” Jensen finally broke with a barely there whisper as his body trembled in intense arousal. 

“That’s a good boy,” Chad praised. “See? Wasn’t so hard was it?” 

“Please, Chad,” Jensen begged on the verge of sobbing he needed to come so bad. “Please.” 

As promised the clamp was released and his nipple was immediately enveloped in the warmth of Chad’s mouth, tongue flicking out to stab roughly at the tight, plump furl before laving and sucking at it alternately in an array of sensations. It was the constant prodding with the point of his tongue and the thrusting nature that was so similar to being fucked that really got Jensen off. 

His poor cock felt like a red hot poker at that point, swollen and angry looking it jutted shamelessly from his nest of dark curls. It bounced heavily as he writhed, bordering on painful. 

“Say it again,” Chad ordered, muffled as he continued to mouth at the stiff point of Jensen’s nub. 

Jensen didn’t have to be told twice. He’d do whatever Chad told him to do so long as the man suckled at his breast. If only it didn’t feel so _fucking_ good. But it did, and Jensen was discovering he’d do just about anything for more. 

“Yours,” Jensen groaned, louder this time. “Oh, fuck, Chad, please….please…yours…only yours…please.” 

“Fuck, yeah, that’s more like it” Chad lifted his head, leaving Jensen’s pectoral muscle and darkened nipple slick with spit as he fiddled with the release on the cock ring. “Come on, baby, come for me.” 

There was a suspended moment of anticipation as the cock ring was released, a delay in which his body realized that blood flow was no longer restricted and he was free to blow. Chad’s hand splayed wide on the inside of his thigh, stroking tender skin with his fingertips. Jensen grunted inelegantly as his hips stuttered and his cock began to twitch. His mouth opened in a silent cry, head falling back to thump against the linoleum as the first warm spurt of come hit his neck not far from his pulse point. 

And then Chad took his nipple again, latching on roughly and sucking hard. Jensen’s entire body seized with the force of his orgasm, a helpless howl ripped from his lungs as he thrashed naked and needy on the floor. Dark spots danced in front of his eyes as his untouched cock continued to pulse a seemingly endless amount of come, spurting in small but powerful bursts of ecstasy. He’d never gotten off this long or this hard before. It was the last thought he had before he passed out from the sheer strength of the pleasure coursing through his body. 

His reprieve was short lived. He woke in the same position feeling utterly drained as Chad lapped the come from his chest and stomach. Jensen made a small, unintentional noise as the plug in his ass continued to vibrate low and steady. 

Chad chuckled but finished what he was doing before meeting Jensen’s gaze, still fully dressed and as arrogant as ever.

“To prove I’m not a total dick and that you want this as much as I do,” Chad said seriously. “I’m going to make you a one-time offer. One,” he held one finger up to emphasize. “Tell me to leave now and I will, no questions asked.”

At Jensen’s raised eyebrow Chad clarified. 

“Not forever of course. This thing we’ve got going on is too sweet a deal, but if you ask me to, I’ll leave now and you won’t see me again for the rest of the weekend.” 

Before Jensen could say anything Chad quickly continued. 

“Or…”the man held up the nipple clamp he’d removed earlier and pinched it open, positioning the small piece of metal so that it hovered over Jensen’s vulnerable nub. “We put this back on and you submit to me without question until I say we’re done.” 

Even as Jensen balked at Chad’s words, his tender nub stiffened in eager anticipation. His other nip throbbed beneath the bite of tiny teeth, rock hard and tingling. He’d never felt anything quite like it before. Boneless and exhausted from the most intense orgasm of his life, he could still feel the smoldering burn of arousal deep beneath the clamped bud. He wanted it in the other as well. 

“Think about it,” Chad encouraged. “No stolen moments, no threat of discovery. Just two days of sweet Jenny getting his submissive on.” 

Jensen’s breath started to come faster, pulse quickening as Chad continued. 

“I bought a leash for you,” Chad informed him. “I could lead you around by your cock or your nipples. Fuck your ass with my tongue. Use you as a cock warmer. Dress you up like the pretty girl you are and make you sit on my lap.” 

Jensen’s flaccid cock tried valiantly to stir. His breath hitched, eyes dark with desire. 

Chad’s gaze was knowing, voice confident but not the least bit mocking when he spoke. 

“You can spend the weekend alone…or spend it as my bitch. It’s up to you.” 

He wanted to say no, he really did. For Jay he wanted to be strong enough to tell Chad to get the fuck out and leave him alone. There was only one minor problem. 

He wanted it all. Every fucking bit of it. 

The clamp was still there, open and waiting, as Chad patiently awaited his decision. 

The gleam in the man’s eyes was triumphant as Jensen arched with a vulnerable whimper, lifting his chest to offer the tender flesh of his nipple to Chad’s mercy. Guilt was a living and tangible thing between them until the bite of the clamp ignited a flare of intense arousal that consumed them both in its wake. 

Hours later he heard the ringtone that belonged to Jared on his cellphone. Face down on their bed, face pressed into a pillow with his wrists bound to each corner of the bedframe and Chad’s cock buried deep inside of him; Jensen came back to himself just a little as Chad snagged the phone off the bedside table. 

“Hey, Jayman,” he answered, not even winded as the fucker had been taking his time and fucking Jensen almost torturously slow. “What’s up?” 

Jensen could only barely make out Jared’s side of the conversation as the man inquired as to why Chad was answering Jensen’s phone. 

“Well, “Chad started. “It’s a good thing you had me check in on your boy, Jay, is all I can say. Dude is fucking sick as a dog.” 

Jensen heard the sudden concern in the other man’s voice. Chad’s ability to lie and deceive without the slightest ounce of remorse had always amazed and concerned Jensen. 

“…have a fever?” Jared asked. 

“Oh, yeah,” Chad said seriously, hand going possessively to the small of Jensen’s back. “He’s hot, real hot.” 

Jensen moaned involuntarily as Chad gave a small thrust into tight heat. He heard the concern in Jared’s voice ratchet up a notch. 

“He’s been moaning on an off like that all afternoon,” Chad said, which was true enough. “Just fighting off the fever, that’s all dude. He’ll be fine.” 

Jared didn’t seem reassured but Chad was very convincing. 

“I’ve given him some Tylenol to bring the fever down and as soon as I hang up I’m going to get some fluids into him,” Chad gave Jensen another double thrust of his hips. 

The whole conversation was enough to have Jensen doubting the whole sordid mess again. Why on earth had he ever agreed to this? Guilt surged like a tidal wave when he heard Jared’s next words. 

“I’m really glad you’re there, man,” Jared said sincerely. “Thanks for taking care of him.” 

“No problem,” Chad’s voice was a bit rough at that one. “Anything for you, you know that.” 

They spoke for a few more minutes before Chad hung up the phone and then tossed it across the room to land in the laundry basket. 

“Not a word, Jenny,” Chad warned. “I don’t want to hear it.” 

Like Jensen gave a fuck. He was gearing up to say something anyways when Chad blanketed him, grabbed hold of his wrists and began to fuck him in earnest. Whatever he was going to say was lost to the feel of Chad’s cock spearing into him repeatedly as his still clamped nubs were forced into the mattress. Jensen was forced to hump the pillows beneath him in order to get any friction at all for his engorged and neglected dick. 

“You’re mine for another whole day, Jenny,” Chad breathed heavily. “Don’t fucking forget it.” 

Like he could. Chad owned his body in ways Jared had never considered. 

“Gonna make you beg for it,” Chad whispered harshly. “Make you forget…” 

Jensen cried out as Chad shifted his angle and fucked into him harder; breaking out in a sweat as his prostate was targeted over and over again. 

Chad did manage to make him beg, several times, but he never quite succeeded in making him forget. What he had with Chad was addictive and seductive, but Jared was the love of his life. Nothing could make him forget that. If only Jared could give him what Chad did…it would all be so perfect. He’d have no need for…this. 

*

Monday morning, Jensen opened his eyes to find Jared looking down at him with a smile. 

“Hey,” he croaked. 

“Jesus,” Jared said as a large hand cupped the side of his face. “You sound so weak. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.” 

Jensen turned his face away, eyes falling shut. He did sound weak. Apparently a weekend of being fucked and used easily equated to a sudden and unexpected illness of about the same length of time. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “Chad took good care of me.” 

The words were like a punch to the stomach even as he said them, especially when Jared’s face broke into a wide smile. 

“I knew you two would come around eventually,” he said. 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jensen snarked, a corner of his mouth lifting slightly. “He’s still an ass.” 

“Takes one to know one, Jenny,” Chad chimed in loudly from the door. 

“Alright,” Jared interrupted before they could get going. “It’s a start.” 

He kissed Jensen softly on the lips and then turned to Chad. “Staying for lunch?” 

Jensen’s heart twinged with how oblivious Jared was to their deception, how happy he seemed to just be in their presence. 

“Sure,” Chad answered. 

They spent the afternoon hanging out, watching a movie and ordered in some Italians for lunch. Jensen was quiet but that was to be expected given his recovering condition. Chad and Jared had more than enough to catch up on. 

It was edging closer to evening when Chad announced he had to head out. Apparently it was a good transition time because Jared decided he needed to take a shower. They both walked Chad to the door and said their good-bye’s and Jared giving his thanks again for taking care of Jensen. Jensen breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed behind Chad. 

“I’ll just be a few,” Jared said as he kissed Jensen and headed off to grab some sweat pants and a t-shirt to put on after his shower.” 

“Yeah, right, “Jensen teased. “I won’t hold my breath.” 

Jared laughed and it brightened the room noticeably. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you have great water pressure and a never-ending supply of hot water.” 

He disappeared around the corner as Jensen opened the fridge for a beer. He heard the shower start up a moment later. 

Jensen heard the click of the door and turned around to find Chad standing just inside the apartment again, head cocked as if listening for running water. 

“What are you doing?” Jensen hissed quietly. “Get out.” 

Chad sauntered over casually. “Should have locked the door, Jenny.” 

“Jared won’t be long, Chad,” Jensen informed him, knowing the man could get lost in there for far longer than he should. 

“Don’t worry. This won’t take long.” 

With that Jensen was pushed up against the refrigerator, almost dropping his beer until Chad grabbed it and set it carefully aside on the counter. He then took hold of Jensen’s nipple through his shirt and gave it an almost gentle tug. Still sore and tender from being clamped most of the weekend; Jensen mewled softly as Chad unbuttoned his jeans and slid a hand into his boxers. 

He’d hardened almost instantly, cock curving into the palm of Chad’s hand like it belonged there. Chad took his mouth and hummed in approval as Jensen responded immediately – hours of conditioning over the last two days paying off and ridding him of even the slightest of hesitations. Humping and whimpering his way to a record fast orgasm as Chad jacked him, Jensen could only brace himself against the appliance at his back and hang on for the ride. Panting helplessly he spilled baby noises into Chad’s mouth as he came, sagging against the refrigerator. 

Jensen could still hear water running as Chad brought his jizz covered hand to Jensen’s mouth and wordlessly ordered him to lap the fluid from his skin. He did so obediently, eyes lowered and submissive. When he was done Chad gripped his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. 

“Remember who you really belong to, Jenny.” Chad left with a backwards glance at him before the door clicked shut behind him for the second time. 

Jensen stood there numb for a long time. When he heard the water finally shut off in the bathroom he tucked himself back into his jeans and did his best to forget about the last two days. 

END.


End file.
